


White and soft

by Silvaxus



Series: The Devil, his Hunter and a Pagan [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angelcest (Supernatural), Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), Bonding, Bottom Lucifer (Supernatural), Grooming, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, Top Gabriel (Supernatural), Whipped Cream, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Gabriel had been watching Lucifer for some time now, and he was sure that something wasn’t right with his brother. Lucifer hadn’t said anything, but it was the way the older archangel held himself around the other, but especially when Lucifer thought himself unobserved, that told Gabriel that something wasn’t right with his brother.





	White and soft

**Author's Note:**

> Today's Kink Bingo Square: Wing Kink
> 
> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

Gabriel had been watching Lucifer for some time now, and he was sure that something wasn’t right with his brother. Lucifer hadn’t said anything, but it was the way the older archangel held himself around the other, but especially when Lucifer thought himself unobserved, that told Gabriel that something wasn’t right with his brother. Lucifer was jumpy, trying to scratch his back when nobody was watching and when too many people were in the bunker Lucifer was in such a bad mood that even Sam looked surprised when the Devil snapped at him. Lucifer never snapped at Sam, ever. 

Gabriel watched and observed, and it took him some time to figure out the ‘why’ behind his brothers’ behavior. He needed half a day to prepare everything, and during that time Lucifer almost broke into a fight with Dean over a forgotten sweater on Lucifer’s favorite place in the library. If not for Sam’s fast intervention, Gabriel was sure that the blond would have leveled the bunker even deeper into the ground. 

Hunting down their human lover after his return was easy, he was spending some time in the garage while Lucifer was sulking in their bedroom. Time to get his plan moving. 

“Hey Samshine, you got a moment?” Gabriel hopped onto the table Sam had gathered several big books on, and the hunter smiled up at Gabriel when the archangel moved a book out of his way. “It’s about Lucifer, isn’t it?” Pulling one eyebrow up, Gabriel nodded, and Sam sighed, dragging his hands through his long hair. Gabriel noticed that Sam’s hair looked like he had done that several times already. 

“I wanted to suggest something to you because of him. I noticed that something is off, and I even offered to let him hop in for a drive, and he declined. He never passes up a chance to use me as his vessel. Never.” Sucking in a surprised breath, Gabriel pulled his legs under his body on the table. “It’s even worse than I thought then. I didn’t know it’s this bad, but I can guess why he said no to you, Sam.” 

Leaning closer to Gabriel, Sam looked up at the shorter man with a question on his face. “What is wrong with Lucifer? I tried to ask him but whenever I try, he only gives me this half-hearted smile and tells me that I can’t help him anyway and that he doesn’t want to bother me. It’s not an outright lie but its too damn close for my taste, and that’s nothing Lucifer would do to me, ever.” 

Sighing heavily, Gabriel grabbed Sam’s much larger hands and held them in his own while he rubbed the back of Sam’s knuckles with his thumbs. “That’s not easily explained. First of all; Lucifer is not lying to you since you can’t help him. He’s not telling you what’s troubling him because you would overthink it and blame yourself for not being able to help him while being unable to change it. He wants to spare you a headache, and I have to admit, I can understand my brother in this.” Sam was about to speak up, but the archangel shook his head since he wasn’t done yet. “It’s his wings, Sam.” 

Sam stopped and looked at Gabriel flabbergasted. “What’s with his wings?” Sighing again, Gabriel kept going while rubbing the back of Sam’s hands and went on with his explanation. “Lucifer’s wings were… damaged by his fall and his time in the cage. I know that you can see them when you two are one being but normally the damage doesn’t show or disturb Lucifer at all, but it’s there. His wings were different before his fall they changed because of the cage, and they changed again because of you and me but sometimes the damage comes through, and it hurts him. The injury to his wings is hurting him, and that’s the reason he has been a bitchy little Devil over the last few days, but it’s not his fault because it would be the same for you and me when and an old pain comes back suddenly.”  
Taking a breath, Gabriel explained what he needed from Sam. “I want to leave with my brother for a bit. A couple of days tops. I think I can help him to bear the pain if not ease it completely, I can make him feel better. We need to leave because to expose our wings means exposing you and Dean to a danger neither of us want to risk. I have no idea what seeing our wings will do to you but to help him I need to bring brother to expose his wings. My brother has many traits spoken to from humanity that isn’t, but one is for sure, proud. My brother is, and always was, a very proud angel and he won’t show me his wings should he feel the risk of you walking on us and seeing his damaged feathers and hurting you in the worst case.”

Turning his palms around, Sam wrapped his long fingers around Gabriel’s hands and looked the archangel with a sad smile. “It pains me to hear this but… I understand. It’s nothing that I can change or help with, but I understand, and you can help him with this. Where are you bringing him?” 

To know that Sam understood made it made easier for Gabriel. “I prepared one of my pocket dimensions for us. Just the two of us and what I have in mind to make him relaxed and feel safe enough until he’ll let me get my hands on his wings.”

Sam let go of Gabriel’s hands, and the archangel allowed his hunter to pull him close with warm fingers around his neck. “Good, bring me my Devil back like I know him, Messenger. I miss his sass like I will miss your tricks when you are gone.” Gabriel chuckled amused at Sam’s words when the brunet pressed his lips to Gabriel’s in a soft and slow kiss that turned his blood to honey for an entirely different reason.

…

It took Gabriel some time, but he managed to convince Lucifer to come with him which was a miracle itself. Lucifer followed Gabriel with a stiff spine and the younger archangel could see that his big brother tried not to twitch and scratch his back, but he saw the way Lucifer was holding himself and Gabriel saw the older blond’s finger jerk and itch like he wanted to scratch. 

Gabriel hadn’t told Lucifer why they escaped the bunker, but the way Lucifer was looking around… Gabriel was sure that Lucifer could guess the reason. 

Many things had crossed Gabriel’s mind but, in the end, he went with something simple that would work with their needs. A single bed dominated the large room, but the mattress was large enough to fit ten people or two archangels who were about to release their wings from their different plane of existence. But first thing’s first.

Gabriel sat down on the edge of the bed and took his boots off like any other human would do and kicked them to the side once he had opened his shoelaces. Scooting back on the bed, Gabriel built himself a nest like a backrest out of pillows and moved around until he found the perfect spot to lay down. With a contented sigh and wiggling toes, Gabriel looked at his brother who stood awkwardly at the end of the bed and looked at lot like Castiel at the moment. 

Petting his chest, Gabriel looked at Lucifer. “Come on, Lucy. Hop on. It’s super comfortable, and you will love it. I promise.” Still hesitating, Lucifer looked again through the room, but the area was basically only the bed and a vast panorama window that showed a conjured view of a tropical beach. A clear blue ocean glittered in the sun, and soft waves hit a beach made of clear white sand.

Gabriel watched his brother taking his boots off as well just like he did moments ago and when Lucifer turned around again, Gabriel opened his arms for his brother. Hesitatingly, Lucifer crawled over the bed and accepted the shorter man’s invitation to lay down in his little brother’s chest. Gabriel moved his legs apart so Lucifer could lay between them. Lucifer wrapped his long arms around Gabriel’s middle and hid his hands between the pillows while he pressed his face against Gabriel’s chest without looking up. The older archangel was one tense line of hard muscles under Gabriel’s hands, but the younger brother could be patient. He wrapped his arms around his brothers’ shoulders and merely held Lucifer. 

With one hand buried in Lucifer’s short hair and the other lying loosely between his shoulder blades, Gabriel waited. He couldn’t force Lucifer into letting go, nobody could do that except Sam maybe, but nobody else. Rubbing his hand over Lucifer’s back and petting his neck, Gabriel waited. Lucifer’s breath was cold against his skin, but he was used to the chill Lucifer constantly emanated. It had always been a part of his big brother, the soft chill and the biting cold, and Gabriel didn’t want it to be any different. 

Slowly, Gabriel could feel Lucifer shoulders start to relax until his breathing became slower. With the last shiver, Lucifer went utterly lax in Gabriel’s arms, and Gabriel placed a kiss on his brothers’ hair before he slowly moved his hand under the collar of Lucifer’s shirt. It was one of Sam’s shirts because Lucifer loved nothing more than to wear his vessels’ clothes and nobody said anything about it. Right now, it played into Gabriel’s hands since the shirt was a bit too big on Lucifer and so Gabriel was able to let his fingers easily roam over the cool skin of Lucifer’s back. 

When Lucifer didn’t bristle or push away, Gabriel let his other hand, still resting between Lucifer’s shoulder blades, wander more freely until his fingers brushed against the spots where Lucifer’s wings were hiding within his vessel. The second Gabriel’s fingers touched against the joints the older archangel froze in his place, and Gabriel stopped moving.

Leaning forward, Gabriel spoke in a low and soothing voice to his brother. “Tell me to stop and I will, I promise you Lucifer, or you could take off your shirt, and I can help you. Your choice.” Lucifer looked up at Gabriel, and a thin ring of red marked the blue of his eyes. Neither said anything when Lucifer’s grace flared between them for a moment before his shirt vanished right under Gabriel’s fingers.

Neither archangel said a word, but Lucifer lay his head back down on Gabriel’s chest, and Gabriel followed the sharp lines of Lucifer’s back.

Lucifer had always been a fast flyer with strong and powerful wings and even his time in the cage hadn’t changed that. Gabriel could feel the strength of his brother’s wings coiling under the cold skin of his vessel and whenever Gabriel pushed down on a few spots following the lines of Lucifer’s shoulder blades the other archangel shuddered but didn’t release his wings. Maybe Lucifer needed some motivation? 

With a thought, Gabriel freed himself off his t-shirt and released his wings into their shared plane of existence. Lucifer’s head snapped up at the rustle of feathers in the room, and even Gabriel looked at his feathers for the first time in centuries with his vessel’s eyes. He had the wings of a falcon, long and sleek, perfectly formed for fast flights and acrobatics in the sky. The feathers of the inner curve of his wings were of such a pale gold they could be white except for their tips which looked like bright tangerine. The feathers on the backside of his wings were much darker. They looked like amber flecked with specks of red while his primaries looked like they were made of beaten gold and they shone in the dim light streaming into the room through the panorama window. 

Looking at them, Gabriel had the urge to let his wings rub together, but he pushed the call away. This was about Lucifer and not himself. Maybe he would allow himself to play with his wings later. 

Noticing Lucifer’s stare on his wings, Gabriel stretched them once before he pulled them closer until the tips of his wings touched Lucifer’s bare skin. Seconds later, hesitating fingers brushed against the pale colored feathers of Gabriel’s inner curve and the younger archangel giggled before he could stop himself and Lucifer pulled his hand away. 

“No, no, none of that.” Grabbing Lucifer’s hand, Gabriel placed it back on his feathers. “I wasn’t expecting it to tickle, that’s all. You can touch my wings all you want. I don’t mind.” Lucifer said nothing, but he let his fingers wander over Gabriel’s feathers while the shorter archangel went back to massaging Lucifer’s back. He hoped that this would coax Lucifer into releasing his wings so Gabriel could help him properly. 

Time passed, but Gabriel had lost the feeling for it long ago. The sense of Lucifer’s fingers petting his feather together with the feeling of his own hands on his brothers’ cool skin turned into a vortex of emotions, feelings, and grace and so it caught Gabriel by surprise when Lucifer finally released his wings from his vessel.

There had been a time when Lucifer’s feathers were completely white. They were of such a blinding and clear white that when Lucifer flew past a brightly burning star, you couldn’t look at him because his wings would reflect the light a billion times stronger than the sun could ever hope to accomplish. After his fall and his time in the cage, Lucifer’s wings had changed. 

Now, they were of a soft silver grey with their tips dipped in hazel that made Gabriel think of Sam immediately. Swallowing against his nervousness, Gabriel moved his hands from Lucifer’s back to his wings. He followed the sturdy lines of his of the humerus and the radius until Lucifer’s wingspan became too high to follow it any longer. Noticing the bent, broken and shoved out of place feathers, Gabriel started to work on his brothers’ wings with Lucifer not making a sound. 

Gabriel had to pull out a lot of the broken and bent feathers so new feathers could grow back, and every feather Gabriel pulled out disintegrated immediately. It took a while, but Gabriel reached the point where he finished every part he could reach in their current position, and he was about to lean down to ask Lucifer to move when the older archangel started to move without being asked to. 

Slowly, Lucifer sat up and pulled his legs under his body like people do to meditate. His wings of silver and hazel pulled Lucifer close until they were like soft walls in the need to care around them. Smiling, Gabriel nodded at his brother and started to work on the underside of Lucifer’s wings. 

Layer after layer of feathers, Lucifer’s wings turned from messed up and tangled to soft, sleek and beautiful again. The silvery grey turned on the inner curve turned into almost pure and shiny silver. 

 

When the inner curve of Lucifer’s wings was finished, Gabriel paused as Lucifer grabbed him by the hands. Looking down at their entwined hands, Gabriel noticed that Lucifer held him the same way Sam did earlier. They were indeed, archangel and vessel, and sometimes it couldn’t be clearer.

“Thank you, Gabriel.” Lucifer voice was melodic and clear as his grace was woven with it. Smiling at his brother, Gabriel shook his head. “It’s nothing, and we are not done yet. I still want to finish the rest of your wings, and then we can decide on a movie.”

Sighing in faked defeat, Lucifer let go of Gabriel’s hands and snapped with his fingers. A bowl of ice cream appeared in Lucifer’s hands. Chocolate, vanilla, maple nut, and everything was covered in chocolate sauce and topped with a mountain of whipped cream with colorful sprinkles on top. 

Squealing with delight, Gabriel took the bowl from Lucifer’s hands and was about to snap up a spoon when Lucifer handed him one as well. Gabriel dug into his brothers’ gift and moaned when the taste of chocolate hit his tongue. Lucifer started to laugh, a rumbling and deep sound. Flapping around with his wings, Gabriel had polished off half of his ice cream when Lucifer spoke again.

“Come on, little brother. You can do the rest of my wings later. Let’s watch that movie of yours.” 

Lucifer turned around and flopped back down on the bed with his wings stretched out on both of his sides until he could rest comfortably on his front and look at the TV he had just snapped up. A snap from Gabriel followed, and the movie started. Frowning, Lucifer looked up at him. “A Western? Really?” 

Gabriel pointed with his ice cream covered spoon at Lucifer. “Shut up, it’s a new one, and I really want to see it. The Magnificent Seven can be nothing but awesome with this cast.” 

They watched the movie, and while Gabriel loved it, Lucifer seemed to bear it for his brothers’ sake. After half an hour, Gabriel had snapped up a new bowl of ice cream and sat down on Lucifer’s lower back with there wings overlapping comfortably. 

He was so transfixed by the movie, that Gabriel just held the spoon filled with ice cream topped with whipped cream in his hand and didn’t notice that the whipped cream had dropped down onto Lucifer’s bare back until Lucifer tensed under him and turned around slowly. 

 

“Did you just defile me with your ice cream?” Armies had fled at the voice Lucifer just spoke with, but Gabriel only looked down in front of him and up to his spoon before he met Lucifer’s eyes. “No, it was whipped cream.” Lucifer’s eye twitched like he had to restrain himself. “Did you just spent hours grooming my wings only to defile them with whipped cream?” It sounded like a rhetorical question, yet Gabriel answered it anyway. 

Humming low, Gabriel shrugged with his shoulders, bent forward and licked the whipped cream off Lucifer’s back. “See? I groomed you, defiled you and cleaned you up again. No biggie.” But the expression on Lucifer’s face made it clear that it was anything else but ‘no biggie’ because his eyes had lost their blue color and were now completely red and started to burn in a dark light. Freezing on the spot seemed to be the right thing to do for Gabriel until he noticed that his brothers’ grace seemed to roll around them like a cat and that Lucifer’s feathers were puffed up. 

Without breaking their eye contact, Gabriel dipped his spoon back into the whipped cream, extended his arm and let the cream fall onto Lucifer’s back close to his feathers. With one hand holding onto the bowl, Gabriel leaned slowly forward and dragged his tongue over Lucifer’s back until he had licked off every trace of whipped cream from his skin. 

Lucifer growled, and his eyes flashed a deep red. “I think you missed some on my feathers.” 

Still holding Lucifer’s gaze, Gabriel let more whipped cream drip on Lucifer’s back only to lick it off again. He repeated that several times and the longer Gabriel licked over the area around Lucifer’s wings and feathers, the more Lucifer started to pant and moan with a broken voice. When Gabriel began to nibble on the skin where his brothers’ wings grew out of his back, Lucifer cried and slumped down on the bed only to mumble something into the sheets. 

Gabriel looked up at his brother. Unsure if he really heard what his brother had said or if it was just his mind telling him things he wanted to hear. “Really?” Gabriel had to ask, just to be sure. Lucifer lifted his head up and glowered at Gabriel. “Take it or leave,” he barked and slumped back onto the bed. 

Looking around them, Gabriel considered his options and snapped himself in front of Lucifer. Easier than moving around his wings. After a second snap, Gabriel was naked and kneeling in front of his brother. Still not sure if his mind wasn’t playing tricks on him, Gabriel gasped in surprise when Lucifer lifted his head up and closed his mouth around Gabriel cock hanging right in front of his face.

After a second or two, the feeling of cold around his cock made Gabriel shiver, and he buried his hand in his brothers’ hair while he looked down to watch his older brother. Lucifer stretched his long body out on the big bed, and whenever he pulled back on Gabriel’s cock, he wrapped his split tongue around the sensitive head. Not enough, Lucifer pushed the tips of his split tongue mercilessly into Gabriel’s slit, traced the sensitive underside of Gabriel’s cock with his lower lip only to swallow Gabriel back down all the way the next moment. 

Cursing, Gabriel watched his brother suck his cock. He enjoyed watching Sam and Lucifer just they loved to watch him, but to have Lucifer only to himself and to watch him suck his dick was something completely different. It wasn’t that they never took time for each other but Sam played a big part for both of them and so it was rare to find time to share pleasure like this.

Growling, Lucifer sucked Gabriel’s cock down again as if he was feeling that his brothers’ thoughts were going elsewhere. The vibrations hit Gabriel hard, and he thrust forward with his hand buried in Lucifer’s hair and his wings spread wide, yet Lucifer didn’t seem to mind when he lifted his wings to press them against the inner curve of Gabriel’s.

Considering this an invitation, Gabriel started to thrust, and Lucifer went lax under him allowing Gabriel to use him. 

It went far too fast, but Gabriel had to pull out of Lucifer’s sinful cold mouth, or he would come for too soon when yet another desire burned far too bright in his vessel.

Panting and with his hand closed around his cock, Gabriel looked down at his brother who looked back at him with bright blue eyes and a far too innocent expression to belong to the Devil. “Please, let me fuck you, Lucifer.” Nodding, Lucifer pulled his wings against his back and lowered his head to offer Gabriel his neck. “Take whatever you need from me, brother.”

Breathing far too fast, Gabriel moved around his brother and snapped his remaining clothes off. Pushing Lucifer’s legs apart, Gabriel looked at his brothers’ opening and felt his wings rise in arousal. Leaning closer, Gabriel pulled Lucifer’s cheeks apart and licked over his rim. He ignored Lucifer’s moan and pushed his tongue past the tight muscles of his entrance. Gabriel had no patience to spend much time on preparing Lucifer and since both of them were archangels… it was more for the act of pleasure than out of necessity. 

Pushing himself up on one arm, Gabriel used his hand to line himself up with Lucifer’s spit-wet rim before he pushed in slowly. 

Groaning, Gabriel let himself sink into the tight and weirdly cold grip of his brothers’ body. With one hand buried in Lucifer’s feathers and with the other placed on his brother’s shoulder, Gabriel started to thrust. 

The drag and push were a bit too dry at first, but it didn’t seem to be painful for Lucifer as he started to push back into Gabriel’s thrusts. With the help of his precum, Gabriel was able to thrust back in smoother, and he thrust harder. The force of his thrusts pushed Lucifer against the covers and drag of the material on his cock made Lucifer moan. The older archangel either pushed his ass into Gabriel’s thrusts or his cock into the sheets to find enough friction to find his release. 

Thanks to Lucifer’s talented mouth earlier, Gabriel came first with a strangled cry before he started to pump his release deep into Lucifer’s body. Slumping down on top of his older brother, Gabriel breathed hard and fast when he noticed Lucifer pained groan under him, and that moment Gabriel saw that Lucifer still hadn’t reached his orgasm. 

Wrapping his arm around Lucifer’s chest, Gabriel pulled the taller man against his chest and sat back with his still hard cock buried in Lucifer’s ass. Once Gabriel rested back against the pillows with Lucifer in his lap, the younger archangel closed his hand around Lucifer’s cock. 

Gabriel started to jerk Lucifer off with fast movements of his hands while he began to thrust up into Lucifer again. Moaning, Lucifer strained against Gabriel’s hold on him. His silver and hazel colored wings spread wide before he came over his brothers’ hand and his own chest before slumping down in Gabriel’s arms. 

Gabriel held his brother in his arms but cleaned him with a thought. It took Lucifer a few minutes before he raised his head again and to look over his shoulder with a tired smile on his face. “Hey, you.” Lucifer’s voice was dreamy and soft, and Gabriel placed a kiss on his brothers’ naked shoulder. 

“Hey, yourself. I hope you don’t mind that I want to keep you like this for a bit longer?” Thrusting up, Gabriel chuckled when he heard Lucifer gasped in surprise, but no complaint followed.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
